Night Under The Stars
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: "I shouldn't have done that" he said, as he picked himself of the ground and began to walk away. "Wait Obi Wan" Satine said, reaching out and grabbing his hand, carefully pulling him back towards her. "Don't go" Obitine.


**A story i did for a contest on Deviantart: Still finding out how well i did! Enjoy **

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Young Obi Wan Kenobi (Age 19), Young Duchess Satine (Age 19) and Master Qui Gon Jinn.**

**Night under the stars**

The sound of the grass passed through his ears as he let the soft sound rustle through his mind, letting it relax him. The smell of blossoms filled his nose as he lay there upon the grass, twisting strands of it through his finger. Beside him was his lightsaber, his boots kicked off and flat on the floor behind him and one hand behind his auburn hair, raising it slightly of the ground. a small rustle from behind him startled him as he suddenly sat up and felt two warm hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" a small, sweet voice spoke behind him, her hot breath breathing down his neck, her long hair tickling his face.

"I wonder milady" he said, slowly taking his hands and removing the young woman's hands from his eyes to reveal a pair of icy blue eyes staring into his. Satine was in a simple, light blue dress that flowed round her and draped across the floor, her blonde hair was let down, so whenever the wind blew it would gently roll across her face. He lay down again, feeling the grass brush through his hair, and gently Satine lay beside him, the wind blowing again and her hair gently tickling his cheeks and the smell of raspberries filling his nose. Satine stretched out a took his hand in her own, gently stroking it and inching closer towards the Jedi padawan, who nervously took the young Duchess hand in his own. Gently she sighed as she took her finger and traced his face, stroking the top of his already messy hair, twisting his padawan braid in her finger. Obi Wan took his own hand and traced Satine's cheek, the smoothness of it making him sigh, he pulled his fingers through her neat hair, the softness of it and the sweet smell of it making him smile. Then he sat up, and looked round making sure his Master wasn't anywhere around them.

"Satine, you know your birthday day don't you?" Obi Wan asked her, watching as she sat up carefully, brushing down her dress.

"No, I didn't realize the time" Satine said, looking up at the starry sky. They had been on the run from the bounty hunters for a year, since her 18th birthday.

Obi Wan looked up at the sky also, breathing in deeply.

"Satine, I didn't manage to get you anything for your birthday." He said finally, looking away from the young Duchess's face.

"Its ok Obi"

"But I have something I can give you now"

There he gently cooped Satine's head in his hands and pulled her in, and kissed her. Her lips brushed ever so gently across his, the wet, smooth texture of it as the stars continued to sparkle. They broke apart and Obi Wan looked embarrassed, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I shouldn't have done that" he said, as he picked himself of the ground and began to walk away.

"Wait Obi Wan" Satine said, reaching out and grabbing his hand, carefully pulling him back towards her.

"Don't go"

Obi Wan turned round, looking for his Master, making sure he was nowhere in sight again.

"Satine, that kiss was for your birthday" he began.

"And this one" he continued, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Is because I love you."

Satine smiled and placed her arms round his neck, and he placed his hands round her waist and they shared another kiss. This time it was more passionate, deeper, and oh so beautiful. The strawberry flavour of Satine's lip balm spinning round in Obi Wan's mouth, the feeling of her hair running through his hands, the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair. It was nice. And as they kissed under the moonlit sky, the stars dazzling and flashing round them, Qui Gon watched in the distance, a small smile etching on his face as he watched his young padawan share his first kiss on a beautiful night and with a beautiful woman. Attachment was forbidden yes, but this was something special, something he would remember for the rest of his life.

The Duchess and the Jedi. He chuckled to himself as he continued to watch the two lovers embrace each other in their arms as they lay upon the floor at fall into a deep slumber.

**Fin**


End file.
